


if no justice exists, then i will become it

by kiwideviant



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, POV Yagami Light, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwideviant/pseuds/kiwideviant
Summary: Follows Light Yagami as he realizes the divine power of the death note and the moral obligation that comes with using it.





	if no justice exists, then i will become it

Bright sky. Blindingly bright. Brighter than usual, though the day was awfully boring. Just as usual, Light Yagami sat in class, wasting his precious days away, sitting in the same spot for hours on end until the day was over. He peeked out the window, his teachers monotone words falling short on his sensory-deprived mind. Something small and dark caught Light’s attention, his eyes brightening as a result.

It was a black spot that tainted a rather average and bright day, falling, falling and landing. It hit the grass below, though from here he couldn’t identify the object. He turned to his classmates, wondering if anyone else saw what he did. They were all busy in their own worlds. He looked back and it remained, but he almost thought it would have disappeared while he looked away. It wasn’t a bird, no. It was too square. His thoughts wouldn’t tear away from it, and the moment class ended, he took his chance.

He wasn’t very inconspicuous, glancing around as he made his way to the dark spot on the ground. The fallen object—a book, it seemed—was shrouded in the shadows of the building, hidden in the grass. He looked behind him once more, then bent down to pick it up.

Inscribed in english on the front cover, it read: Death Note.

-

After reading it, he set it back down. Amusing, but obviously fake.

The most logical answer was that it was a stupid chain letter made to scare people. But, morbid curiosity took a hold of him and turned him back around. He knew there was no possible way it was real, but there was just that tiny sliver, that one loose thread that betrayed him—where did it come from? It fell out of the sky, but it fell from what? That was the string that tethered him to that notebook. That, and the thought that came with it—what if it works? The thought was intrusive and unlike him to think. That kind of power was morally incorrect, let alone impossible. Still, it felt as though the moment he touched the death note he went insane. He had to take it with him. He had to try it out at least once.  
  


-

It was a coincidence. It had to be. There was no way he killed someone like that. But if it wasn’t... what kind of power did he obtain?

His mother’s voice just barely made it over his loud, banging thoughts. Or was that the sound of his heart beating against his ribcage? No matter, he had to be completely sure this thing was a real danger. If it was supernatural, he would have to burn it. He couldn’t risk someone else finding it and using to their selfish advantage.

-

His throat dried up, jaw twitching loosely. Eyes fixated on the scene. A crime scene, now.

It was true. The car crash. The blood on the front of the truck. His pallid bloody body, smeared across the road. The woman’s scream of terror. Light alone caused it. His lungs froze cold, a hand of ice wrapping around his throat.

Murder, even of someone as pathetically criminal as him, was still murder.

Did that make Light the murderer?

-

The rain soaked his hair and his jacket. He didn’t care. “I killed them both. I- I killed two men!” The words kept flowing, the horrific realization overcoming him. His body fell against the alley wall. One pen and this notebook, it could kill anyone.

He swallowed thickly and took out the note, reading once more over the names of the people he... killed.

But, they were criminals. If Light hadn’t saved those children and that woman...

Who knew what would’ve happened to them if he didn’t save them?

Light knew.

Yes. He saved them. He shouldn’t feel this guilty over the death of scum like those guys. This notebook made him a hero. With it, he could save people and punish criminals who deserve it.

This death note was a gift, not a curse. Divine intervention, a chance for the weak to feel protected and the evil to feel powerless. Who else would be able to do it, if not him?

He put the death note back in his bag and rung out his soaked hair. A smile formed on his face. He was truly lucky, wasn’t he? In fact, the entire world was lucky. Imagine if this unstoppable power got into the hands of a criminal, then it would be pure evil. However, Light had been deemed worthy enough to get a hold of this. It meant he had to do it. He had to become the divine intervention. Only he could save the fate of this rotten world. Bring back justice, safety, and fairness.

Because if no justice exists and there’s no god to cast it, then he will become the force of justice the world needs. He is the only one who can.  
  



End file.
